


Why didn't any of you stop me?

by Nightimer



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Family Dynamics, Gen, Non-Consensual Spanking, Snark, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 20:05:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10748859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightimer/pseuds/Nightimer
Summary: While transporting yet another unbearable diplomat, Kirk loses his temper with him. Commodore Mendez, who is also a part of this mission is not pleased with Kirk's actions and when talking doesn't work, decides to take some actions of his own.





	Why didn't any of you stop me?

**Author's Note:**

> Warning, made up alien and ship names. Also, non-consensual spanking of an adult. This was written in the Tos universe. That's right, Shatner and Nimoy! Jose Mendez is a real character in Star trek and was in the first season episode "The Menagerie: part 1 and 2"

Lt. Uhura kept one finger poised over the mute button, just in case, as she watched Captain Kirk's discourse with Commodore Jose Mendez become more heated. The _Enterprise_ and the commodore's ship, the _Conrad_ , were stopped just outside their final destination's star system. The two ships drifted slowly against a backdrop of stars, the closest one casting rays of light that illuminated the two grey hulled starships.

"I was well within Starfleet regulations and you know it Jose." Kirk threw at the other officer's computer rendered face that was currently scowling back at him from the forward main viewing screen.

 _"I understand where you're coming from Jim, but the situation with the Fargonions' is much more tenuous then I think you realize..."_ Uhura could tell that the commodore was trying to be patient with the younger captain but it wasn't difficult to notice the rising tension in him as Kirk continued to argue his point. While she completely understood Kirk's reaction, and secretly endorsed it, she couldn't help thinking that perhaps the brash and impetuous captain had let his emotions unduly influence his decision regarding the Galken ambassador. The _Enterprise_ had been tasked with transporting him to the Fargonion's home system for a summit meeting between the two feuding systems. She was to rendezvous with the _Conrad_ before entering the system.

Uhura flicked her dark eye's toward Spock to gauge his reaction to their captain's agitated state but the stoic Vulcan first officer, as usual, gave nothing away as to his inner thoughts. He stood silently by his station, ready to supply any information that was asked of him. Uhura had no doubt that the Vulcan would support Kirk in every way. Not just because of their friendship, but also because Spock had seemed to suffer the brunt of insults from the ambassador.

The Galken ambassador had left a bad taste in everyone's mouth as soon as he had stepped on board. He had been rude and demanding, condescending and obtrusive, verbally abusive and socially inept. If he was the best diplomatic representative the Galken people had, then there was no hope for the peace talks. The communications officer was beginning to see why the Fargonions and Galken's didn't get along.

"He was interfering with the operation of my ship..." Kirk explained as he stood before the view screen, arms crossed defensively across his chest. Uhura watched as Commodore Mendez stifled a sigh as he once more tried to reason with Kirk. She knew her captain was stubborn and didn't like to back down, but even _she_ was slightly taken back by his surliness, bordering on insubordination, towards a superior officer. Kirk could be surprisingly diplomatic when he wanted to be. Unfortunately this clearly wasn't one of those times.

_"Jim, the ambassador was supposed to arrive on a Federation ship to show the Fargonions' our support of the Galken people and reaffirm our position as mediator..."_

"Technically he still _is_ on a Federation ship..." Kirk stated almost casually, seemingly oblivious to the commodore's mood. It was more likely he was ignoring it, since the two officer's were friends and Mendez had a reputation as an easy going and affable commanding officer.

" _Stuffing him in a shuttle craft and towing him behind you does_ not _count as a Federation escort!_ " Mendez roared, the battle with his patience finally lost at his subordinate's apparent dismissal of the whole incident. Uhura was momentarily shocked at the vehemence with which Mendez had replied, as was the rest of the bridge crew who suddenly sat quietly, absorbed in anything but the view screen, intent on not drawing the commodore's ire upon themselves. She saw Kirk give a slight jerk of surprise, subtly straightening his spine at the commodore's tone. It was obvious to all that Kirk had just crossed a line he had been recklessly toeing since the _Conrad_ had hailed the _Enterprise_. Uhura watched as Mendez leaned forward towards the camera and pointed a stern finger at Kirk.

" _Now you listen, and you listen good_ Mister..." Kirk bristled slightly at the term 'Mister' since it was primarily used for enlisted personnel below Kirk's rank, but wisely kept his mouth shut as Mendez continued. "... _You are going to bring that shuttle craft back on board and you are going to apologize to the Galken ambassador for your_ inexcusably _inhospitable actions. Then you are going to give him the_ respect _his position deserves."_ Mendez leaned even closer, his visage filling the screen. _"And if I hear one more complaint from him, just_ one _, I am going to beam over there and personally ki_..." The rest of his threat was cut off as Uhura's slim finger reflexively hit the mute button. Kirk glanced quickly at her with what Uhura thought might be gratitude, before turning back to the screen. She quickly un-muted the audio with a sheepish look towards Spock who had arched an eyebrow at her.

" _Is that understood_ Captain?" Uhura didn't miss the emphasis the older man put on Kirk's rank and she knew Kirk must have heard it to. After working with him for almost a year, she could tell that Kirk was frustrated. The last thing he wanted to do was bring that overbearing blowhard back on board _his_ ship and beg for his forgiveness. It just wasn't in him to bow down to that type of person and orders or no orders, he wasn't going to apologize for putting that man in his place. Before responding, Kirk mentally calculated that Starfleet had invested too much into him at this point for them to kick him out now because of this relatively trivial thing. After all, he had done much, _much_ worse things than this. At least he hoped so.

"Sir, I will allow the ambassador back on board but I refuse to apologize for circumstances that he brought onto himself with his actions and words towards my crew and myself. And if I can be perfectly honest, I believe you would have done the same Commodore." The bridge crew held their collective breath as they peeked at the screen to see the older man's response.

" _That's it!_ " Commodore Mendez said as he stood up from his chair. " _I can see that it's time you and I had a little talk about orders and insubordination Captain. Meet me in your transporter room in ten minutes. Think you can follow_ that _order?_ " He didn't give Kirk a chance to respond as the camera showed him striding towards a turbo lift. " _And reel in that ambassador!_ " He yelled over his shoulder as he made the cut off sign to someone on his left. The screen momentarily turned black before being replaced with a view of the stars.

For several long seconds the bridge of the Enterprise was completely silent. Uhura didn't bother informing Kirk that the _Conrad_ had ceased transmitting. She watched him worriedly as he slowly turned away from the screen to face the bridge crew. He placed a palm over his eyes and asked in a tired voice.

"Why didn't any of you stop me?" He said it with just a hint of humor to let them know he wasn't really serious but they could all see that he was unnerved at the prospect of the commodore beaming over. He dropped his hand and his eyes sought out Spock's.

"Mister Spock, you have the con." He said tiredly as he tugged at the bottom of his gold command shirt, uselessly straightening it as he slowly walked up the stairs from the command well and towards the turbo lift.

"Aye Sir, and what shall I do about the ambassador?" Spock questioned as he stepped down towards the command chair. Uhura saw Kirk give a fatalistic wave of his hand.

"You heard the commodore, have Scotty _reel_ him in." Uhura couldn't help thinking that the captain had the look of a man going to his own execution as he entered the turbo lift and the red doors swished closed behind him. Sulu let out a low whistle that only Chekov could hear. The young Russian navigator leaned over and quietly whispered his own thoughts on the matter.

"Dead man walking."

**Author's Note:**

> I will update this relatively soon but don't expect one until at least Monday. Damn work getting in the way of my fan fic writing.


End file.
